


Written in the Stars

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

Sam’s been dating Cas for four years now. Looking at the shorter man, it’s hard to see a life without him. But Sam’s glad for that, actually. Why would he ever want a life without his blue-eyed angel?

"Sam, look!" Cas shouts, pointing at the dark night sky.

Sam does look, not seeing anything at first. But then his brow furrows and he gasps, watching as the stars move before his eyes. “Cas, what?”

"Just watch."

So he does and there it is. ‘Will you marry me?’ written out in the stars. Sam stares for a minute, not fathoming how his angel could have pulled that off. How does he even do that? But then Sam stiffens, getting the real picture. Cas just asked Sam to marry him.

"Are you for real?" The taller man turns to ask, but only sees the angel on one knee, holding out a plain silver band.

"Marry me, Sam."

"Cas… Yeah, yeah…" And he’s holding out his hand and Cas is slipping on the ring. He’s not crying, but the shock and happiness is clear on his face.

The ring looks out of place there, mostly because of Sam’s too-tan skin, but also because he didn’t see them making it here. Thought he’d be long gone by then, the fate of nearly all hunters. But there’s always been Cas. Always been that shoulder to lean on, and Sam doesn’t know how he missed it.

"I love you," Cas whispers, blue eyes meeting hazel.

Sam just smiles, pulling him in for a kiss. He’s not a girl, but this is still a pretty big deal. After all, it’s written in the stars.


End file.
